Harry Potter and the Protectors
by MattandOliver
Summary: When no one in Britain can be trusted, the Order of the Phoenix reach to the Protectors. The Protectors are powerful wizards and witches that are willing to put their lives on the line to protect those who are precious to saving the wizarding world...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is somewhat of a prologue, it connects the dots so to speak

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other related characters form the Harry Potter novels belong to J. K. Rowling, not us. Whart we do own are the characters Matt and Oliver...We have something at least.

Please R&R

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

To most in the world magic is nothing but a myth, a fairytale that parents tell to their children as a bedtime story. Those people could not be more wrong…

Magic exists everywhere in this world. It hides both in the shadows and in plain sight. Those who wield it blend in with those who don't. Peacefully witches and wizards interact with people who do not practice magic, muggles everyday. They are coworkers, friends, brothers and sisters. Muggles go on with their lives oblivious to the other world that exists right next to them.

The magical world has been shaken to the core by the return of Lord Voldermort. Most affected are the magical beings within Europe, specifically Great Britain. There brave souls are trying their best to contain the evil that has situated itself there. The battle has even entered Hogwarts, a school, a haven of peace.

In desperation members of the Order of the Phoenix have reached out to the only people that can be trusted. When the Order was created, its founder Albus Dumbledore requested that in the event that no one within Britain can be trusted reach beyond her borders.

Sometime after the death of his sister and before his time at Hogwarts, Dumbledore set out around the world. The reasons for this trip are still unknown, but during his travels he found himself in the United States. While in the states Albus met a man not much older than himself. This man was Jonathan Kingston.

Jonathan and Albus formed a friendship that lasted many years. So it was only natural that when Jonathan and his wife had a child that Albus would be godfather. About ten years after Albus and Jonathan met, Jonathan's wife gave birth to Allison Ariana Kingston.

A year after Allison's birth her mother passed away due to a severe case of Dragon pox. This left Jonathan as a single father to raise his daughter in a world, where at that time was not a safe place. Years passed and Allison turned eleven and was accepted to the only wizarding school in America, Westiron Heights Academy of Magics. Her acceptance into the school was quite possibly the happiest moment in her young life. Soon after she entered Westiron Heights, Jonathan was murdered by a death eater, minions of the Dark Lord Voldermort. With this event Allison was left in the care of her godfather, Albus Dumbledore.

Since it was much more dangerous in Britain, Dumbledore insisted that Allsion remain at Westiron Heights instead of attending Hogwarts. She attended Westiron Heights during the year and spent her summers with Albus.

During her seventh year at school, Allison met a young man that after school was done she would marry and bear his children. Tragedy struck once again though as her husband was killed by a particularly nasty Hungarian Horntail during a trip to Romania. All was not lost her husband left her a parting gift or two.

Allison soon learned that she was pregnant with twins none the less. She later gave birth to her two sons, Matt and Oliver Kingston.

Matt and Oliver grew up without a hitch and when they turned eleven they were also accepted into Westiron Heights Academy of Magics.

With her boys now in their seventh year at school everything seemed to be going good for Allison. This was until three weeks ago when she received and owl addressed from a man named Remus Lupin. Allison knew of Mr. Lupin from Albus but had never met him before. His letter requested a meeting next Friday concerning something called the 'Downfall'. Although she didn't know him, Albus trusted him and so should she.

Her two boys returned from school that Friday. This would give them a chance to be a part of the meeting. Even though she was a very powerful witch, she knew that her sons had already surpassed her. Great wizards they would become and now was their time to rise against the evil of the world…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

A little short, I know but this was just a prologue and hopefully other chapters will be about twice the length of this...

Please read and review thanks

-MattandOliver


	2. Reaching Out

M/N: I know it looks like the way this plays out is gonna be weird, but just hang on with me... Thanks...

P.S. And as always please R&R and M/N means Matt note by the way...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy night in Seattle this evening. This was not uncommon in the Northwest, but this wasn't a normal storm. Allison Kingston stared out the window of her home. The rain had now begun to come down in sheets, adding more noise to the racket that was already ensuing. Matt and Ollie had returned earlier in the day and were upstairs unpacking.

A knock on the door interrupted her concentration on the rain outside. With a whirlwind of footsteps Matt and Ollie appeared beside their mother. Matt and Oliver dwarfed their mother. She stood at just above five feet and they reached just above six foot two.

Allison walked to the door and opened it to see a somewhat run down man. He was the first to speak, "Good evening. My name is Remus Lupin, we corresponded by owl earlier in the week."

"Of course," Allison gestured for Remus to enter her home, "I'm Allison and these are my two sons Matt and Oliver."

Remus nodded to the two boys and then returned his attention to Allison, "I'm truly sorry to have to do this, but two days ago Albus Dumbledore was murdered."

Silence spread throughout the room, everyone seemed at a complete loss for words. Tears were streaming down every face in the room. Ollie was the first to be able to speak, "How did it happen?"

Lupin tried to regain some composure, "A group of death eaters infiltrated the school. Dumbledore had just returned from a mission and was disarmed and soon surrounded by Death Eaters. Then Severus Snape said the words and it was all over…"

A flood of emotion entered Matt, "How could this happen? Hogwarts is said to be impenetrable!"

"They had an inside man," Lupin returned to a normal state, "a student by the name of Draco Malfoy was recruited by the Death Eaters. He discovered a way in and the rest is…"

Finally Allison recovered enough to speak, "Thank you for coming to tell us, but I sense there is another reason you are here."

Lupin nodded in agreement, "You are right. I am here for another reason. Dumbledore ordered that in the event of his death and if no one in Britain could be trusted to contact you. _He_ has returned to power and we beg for your help."

A concerned look appeared on her face. She held a thought for a while before turning to both of her sons who nodded, "We will help you…"

For the first time in a long time a look of relief appeared on Lupin's face, "Thank you so much. We are eternally grateful."

"There are a couple of conditions though," Allison gained a serious note in her voice, "I will not be going."

Bewilderment blazed throughout Lupin, "What? What do you mean by that?!?"

"I will be staying here and consulting with the American Ministry and with the Headmistress of Westiron Heights."

Lupin, still in shock from what she said regained his composure once again, "Then who will be going back to Britain with me?"

After Remus finished speaking Matt and Ollie straightened up then Matt spoke, "That would be us."

Lupin seemed a little lost for words, but then burst into laughter, "You have got to be kidding me. You expect me to believe that these two underage wizards are supposed to help us combat the greatest dark wizard of all times?"

Allison stood up so that she attained her full height, "Yeah, I do."

Standing up so he attained his full height, Lupin accepted the help, "Alright, but of course you realize this will be the most dangerous journey you have ever embarked on." Lupin's famous stern look appeared upon his face.

Matt and Ollie followed suit in standing. Ollie took the lead, "Whatever the risk-"

Matt continued Ollie's thought, "-We will lay our lives on the line…"

Allison stood between her sons looking from left to right. Although she was beaming, her eyes began to fill with tears. At this moment she realized that her sons were no longer the children that she had raised all by herself, but the men that change the world.

"Well my young friends," Lupin seemed to admire the twins' courage, "It looks like I you are the light we are looking for." Lupin turned and walked toward the door, "We must hurry if we are to make to Dumbledore's Funeral."

Turning to his mother, Matt embraced her, "Bye mom." Allison let go, Allowing Matt to join Lupin by the door.

Oliver copied his brother, "See you later mom. We'll miss you." Ollie left the embrace of his mother and accompanied Matt and Lupin.

"Be safe boys," Allison waved to her sons as they exited the door and walked down the pathway. Once they were clear of the fence, she heard three loud cracks and realized that everything was going to be different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M/N: If some are con fused this takes place at the tail end of the half-blood prince...

Remember R&R


	3. An Eventful Night

M/N: Everybody loves an eventful night...

Disclaimer: All characters in this Fic except for the OCs of course are not mine. They belong to that wonderful person known as J.K. Rowling...

Please R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The British countryside was a sight to behold even this late in the night. When the group apparated it brought them to a dirt pathway on the outskirts of a village. This pathway led to a fairly good sized cottage that sat upon a hill. Lupin continued walking at a brisk pace to the house. His jacket flourished in the wind as the weather began to storm just as it did back in Seattle.

Oliver seemed to be the first to notice it. He turned to his brother and whispered, "The winds are changing."

Although it only seemed to be an empty message to most, it carried a great deal of force when said by Oliver. Matt acknowledged his brother's message, "Stay sharp, there's something out there."

During their conversation Matt and Ollie failed to notice they were at the steps of the cottage. Spinning around, Lupin informed the boys, "For the night you will be staying with my wife and me. Tomorrow we will all venture to Hogwarts to attend the ceremony. While there try to keep a low profile, we don't want people to know who you are. _He _has ears everywhere so be careful."

Matt and Ollie spoke in unison, "Of course."

"Good," Lupin nodded in agreement, "now let's get inside and have some supper, shall we." Remus opened the door to his home to reveal a well lit, warm hall that split off into other parts of the house.

Out what the boys guessed was the kitchen came a very unique looking women.

Once she caught sight of the boys she smiled, "Hi."

Remus looked almost confounded when he spoke, "B-Boys this is Nymphadora Tonks she is a member of the order of the Phoenix as well."

Ollie returned her greeting, "Nice to meet you maam."

Matt also greeted her, "Evening maam."

An even bigger smile appeared on Tonks face, "So you must be our reinforcements huh? Well you won't be any use unless you have some food in your bloody stomachs so come on." She motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen.

Lupin followed and Ollie began to as well, but stopped when he saw that Matt wasn't moving. Oliver walked back to his brother, "What's wrong?"

Matt only stood there and sniffed the air. He had an acute sense of smell due to some of his other attributes. At the other side of the hall Lupin became alert as well. Finally, Matt spoke, "We have company everybody. From what I can tell there are three maybe four of them." With lighting quick speed, Matt pulled his wand from his pocket.

Oliver did the same as his brother, but questioned him, "What's the problem?"

Matt remained still for a moment and then replied, "Werewolves." The next thought that hit Matt slammed into him like a brick wall, "TONKS!"

Tonks came running around the corner of the kitchen, "What!?!"

The graveness of the subject affected Matt, "Major problem, Full moon."

She turned around fast enough to see Remus hit the floor. With her wand at the ready she yelled to the boys, "Go! I'll take care of him."

With that Matt and Ollie burst through the front door to the outside. The wind began to pick up as the sound of growls surrounded them. The forms of four werewolves began to form in front and on the sides of them. The twins looked calm and ready as they stared into some of the most deadly creatures in the wizarding world. Oliver was the first to speak, "Ever taken on a werewolf before?"

"No, I don't believe so," said Matt with a laugh, "but I've been waiting for this moment." As soon as Matt finished talking the one on his left let out a mighty howl and lunged forward. Matt was too quick for the beast, "_DEPRIMO_!" A blast of wind erupted from his wand causing the werewolf to be flung back into a tree.

This sent the others into a frenzy as they all attacked at once. Now it was Ollie's turn as the one ahead of him jumped forward toward him, "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes flew at the attacking werewolf and bound him which left him on the ground.

Simultaneously, Matt and Ollie pointed their wands at the other two werewolves and roared, "_STUPEFY_!" The spells hit their respective targets and caused them to fly back, but did not stun them. Then slowly all of the werewolves began to rise.

Matt leaned toward Oliver, "Looks like we're gonna have to go outside our normal use of spells, eh?"

A chuckle came to Ollie, "Sadly I do." Ollie turned to an oncoming werewolf and wept his wand in an "X" pattern. When it hit the spell caused it to writhe in pain.

Turning to a werewolf, Matt apologized, "I really hate doing this and I'm sorry, but _CRUCIO_!" The beast rose into the air and screamed in pain, its body mangling all over.

Of the two remaining werewolves, one stayed back, but on that wasn't so smart decide to attack once again. Matt turned to Ollie, "Do you wanna do it or should I?"

"How about on the count of three," Oliver asked.

"Sure, why not," Matt replied.

Both brothers raised their wands, "One," The werewolf continued closer. "Two," it roared in preparation for attack. "Three," the beast lunged in the air. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_," the beast's body fell with finality. The last werewolf scampered off into the night. Rising form their places and following their friend's example the two living beasts left into a nearby forest. Above their heads in the sky clouds covered the moon signaling the worst of it was over. The twins walked over to where the reformed dead beast lay. With a flick of his wand Oliver banished the body a hundred feet below the ground.

"Well not bad for a nights work. Wouldn't you say?" Matt laughed as they turned and headed back for the cottage.

Ollie's head turned to his brothers, "Not bad at all." The boys laughed in to the night sky as they climbed the steps to the front door.

The door opened and Tonks appeared in the doorway, "Well boys the worst is over. How did you all fare?"

"Not too bad," Matt replied with a smirk.

"Alright well come on your dinner's getting cold." Tonks said as she turned and headed back into the house.

Matt and Ollie followed suit and thought to themselves. This journey might be fun after all…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt's Question: Just wondering what you think about the OCs?


	4. First Impressions

M/N: This chapter is a little bit longer than the others, thats why it took so long to post. ENJOY:)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any characters or places in the Harry Potter world. Except for my wonderful OCs of course...

Please R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins were in an upstairs bedroom that sat overlooking the village. At this moment Oliver was sweeping over the village with his eyes. He was so enticed that he didn't even notice his brother getting ready for the funeral. Matt was just starting to put on his dress robes when Ollie decided to do the same. The robes Matt had chosen to wear were all black with the exception of a white tie. Oliver chose to compliment his robes with a blue tie.

The room was filled with an unnerving silence. Mostly this was because the man that was basically their grandfather had been murdered. There was one other reason the silence existed. From this day forward their lives were no longer in their hands. Danger would exist no matter where they went. Murderous fiends and ferocious beasts would now be everyday occurrences, but they took this in stride. This was what they were trained for no one would be better suited for the job, not even the Order of the Phoenix.

Matt adjusted his tie in the mirror and then he pushed the hair out of his eyes. Staring at himself in the mirror, he began to reminisce. When he first chose to be a protector the main lesson that was taught was this. _Your life is no longer yours_. A lesson that struck fear into most people. Even Matt had fallen prey to its presence, but now he understood it. His life was the same as those who he protected. If he did his job right no one would die. If he died the job would have been done right to most people, but not him. There was no excuse for failing in his eyes.

A knock was heard at their door. Ollie called to it, "Come in."

The door opened to show somber Nymphadora Tonks. "Alright boys lets head out," her voice seemed shaky as she beckoned to them.

Matt and Ollie simply nodded and followed her out of the room. She led them downstairs and into the hall where Remus Lupin stood waiting for them. Reaching out for Tonks' hand he spoke, "We will apperate into Hogsmeade and from there we will make our way to the lake where the service is being held."

Once again all Matt and Ollie could do was nod. With the sign of their understanding Lupin opened the door and escorted his wife outside. Matt and Ollie closed the door as they made their way out. Walking out past the enchantments placed on the house, the group turned on the spot and with four loud cracks they apparated.

The scene changed as they landed in Hogsmeade. Lupin set off at a brisk pace with Tonks right behind him. The twins slowed a bit and looked around. Hogsmeade was swarming with witches and wizards from all over. A few leprechauns passed by Ollie's leg. Matt began to head up towards the Three Broomsticks because he saw a number of Veela exiting out of it. Ollie seized his brother's arm and directed him towards the lake.

The lake was more crowded than Hogsmeade. Chairs covered the lawn as did mourners. Matt had regained his composure and saw some familiar faces. Corneilus Fudge, the former Minister of Magic, sat towards the front. The Weasley family sat as a whole near the lake. A few rows in front of them sat Harry Potter. Next to him were Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasley. These were the most intriguing of people because they would be his job from now on.

"Hey Ollie, this way," Matt was motioning to the group of Harry and the Weasleys. Ollie agreed and followed Matt as they took seats closer to the center, but near enough to eavesdrop. This didn't seem to be necessary because crying was the only conversation.

Soon the crowds went quiet as the man the boys recognized as Rubeus Hagrid began walking down the aisle. In his arms lie something that everyone knew what it was. The body of Albus Dumbledore lay serenely in Hagrid's arms. The large man set Dumbledore down on the table.

The ceremony began and a man in black robes began a eulogy. The man droned on about Dumbledore's life and accomplishments. No one seemed to be interested that much.

Matt and Ollie sat in silence as the man continued, but something was off. Matt looked around and no one else seemed to notice it. The feeling was starting to sweep over him already. He couldn't see where it was coming from though. Now the feeling was overwhelming and something had to be done. Looking to Ollie he drew his wand. Ollie was somewhat alarmed by his brother, "What are you doing and here of all places."

"You don't feel it," Matt's face was almost covered in the shock that his brother didn't feel it.

"N-," began to speak, but the feeling hit Oliver as soon as he opened his mouth.

Matt gripped his wand tighter and stood up. The eyes of everyone in the crowd fell on Matt.

Harry looked over at the man that stood up. He perceived this as extremely rude, but his opinion soon changed.

Ollie jolted up right next to his brother as they both shouted, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Out of Matt's wand erupted a silvery bear. A silvery wolf had been brought forth by Oliver.

Matt pointed his wand at the surrounding dementors, "Take 'em down." The bear and wolf charged the oncoming force of dementors. Thoughts flooded the minds of everyone. Fear seemed to overcome everyone. A happy though could not even come to them. As strong as Matt and Ollie were even they couldn't hold the number that Voldermort sent to make this day a living hell. Their patronuses began to falter under the stress. The number of dementors was overcoming their two patronuses.

Suddenly, groups of people rose with wands pointed in the air. Patronuses sprung into the air to aid the cause. Most notably were Harry's Stag, Ron's terrier, Hermione's Otter, and McGonagall's three cats. The power started to come back as more patronuses were added to the fray. The army of patronuses grew even stronger as Shacklebolt's Lynx and Ginny's Horse joined in. Soon the dementors began to disperse and leave as the patronus army was near unstoppable.

Once all the dementors had fled and the people returned to their seats, the wizard performing the eulogy continued. The ceremony continued without a hitch. The end of the funeral came when white flames surrounded Dumbledore's body encasing him in a white marble tomb.

Out of the corner of his eye Oliver caught Harry wandering off on the lake shore. Ollie nudged Matt, who acknowledged what Ollie saw. Soon after Harry got up Ollie noticed that Rufus Scrimgeour was rushing off to talk to him. Ollie nudged Matt again, who this time decided to take action. Excusing themselves from the crowd, Matt and Ollie made their slowly toward Harry and Scrimgeour. Unknown to them, they were being followed as Ron and Hermione excused themselves from their seats too.

Rufus Scrimgeour had finally caught up to Harry and their conversation was beginning to get a little loud.

"The request I made at Christmas then?" Scrimgeour hand was sitting curiously in his pocket.

Harry replied, "Not happening."

Scrimgeour did not take kindly to this, "You're just like that daft old fool Dumbledore!"

That one insult was all that was need to send Matt and Ollie into a fury.

"He too said the same things as you do!" Scrimgeour's wand was now drawn, perhaps out of anger, but it was the justifiable push that was needed.

"Minister, I believe you have done enough," Ollie commented as both his and Matt's wands were pointed directly at Scrimgeour.

Then Minister of Magic spun around his wand ready in his hand, "And who in the bloody hell would you two be!?!"

Matt laughed at the minister, almost to the point of dropping his wand, "I have to admit, that's the first time I've heard that in a while." Straightening up, Matt began to speak, "WE minister, are Matt," indicating himself, "and Oliver Kingston," pointing toward Ollie, "and we don't listen to you. We are what you would call magical ambassadors form the United States."

An incredulous look appeared on Scrimgeour's face showing that he was extremely skeptical of their story.

Ollie elaborated on his brother's story, "We are here at the request of Albus Dumbledore."

If Scrimgeour's face was something to look at, Harry's was better. No one in the group would have guessed what this American guy just said.

Matt took over the conversation again, "There are few people in this world who we will take orders from. The first of course is our mother, than Dumbledore, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the last," Matt raised his hand to point directly behind Scrimgeour, "is the one and only Harry Potter. As you can see Minister, you are not on that list and one word from Harry over there and we will have a problem."

Craning his head to see Harry, Ollie shouted, "Hey Harry is he gonna be a problem for you?"

The stunned Harry simply shook his no and replied, "Not right now…"

The brothers nodded and lowered their wands. At that point Matt spoke to the Minister, "If you would please Minister take your leave now." Matt gestured for Scrimgeour to begin walking back to his posse of Ministry officials.

Once the Minister had left, Hermione and Ron finally entered the group next to Harry. Anyone could tell that Hermione was dying to ask a question. She didn't even wait for the brothers to put their wands away when she spoke, "Who are you and I know you're not ambassadors so spill it."

Matt spoke to Ollie first, "Looks like the jigs up, huh bro?" Ollie just smiled and nodded in agreement. "Like we said before, we are Matt and Oliver Kingston and yes we are here at the request of Albus Dumbledore," Matt slowed so they could take it all in.

Harry looked puzzled when he spoke, "That's all fine, but what do you mean you answer to me?"

Matt thought this question might come up and he had an answer prepared, "We don't _actually_ report to you. We just listen to whoever we want and you happen to be one of those people."

For the first time Ron piped up, "Do you guys know-," before Ron could finish Hermione landed a sharp jab in his stomach.

"Hermione, there was no need for that," Oliver stepped in, "We know everything about what you're doing."

Ron and Hermione seemed shocked, but Harry was unfazed. Harry knew he couldn't be the only one that knew.

Ollie continued what he was saying, "Now, we can do what we see fit. Our main mission is to keep you safe, but you're not the only one who needs our help. We will be protecting the whole Weasley family, members of the Order, and you, so we'll be stretched pretty thin. I trust you'll contact us when needed."

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine nodded in agreement as Matt and Ollie turned to walk off. Realizing he forgot something, Ollie turned around, "My partonus is a wolf and Matt' is a bear. Keep that in mind." When he finished, Ollie turned back around and continued walking back to what was now the reception of Albus Dumbledore.

Back by the lake, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there to take it all in. It was Ron that decided to break the silence, "Those bloke seem alright. What do you think Harry?"

Harry just nodded and looked at Matt and Ollie as they joined the crowd. Silently Harry thought to himself, They do seem alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question: The same question as last time, What do you think of Matt and Oliver?


	5. A Place to Stay

M/N: I'm trying to post really fast. I am not however giving up quality for quantity though.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything Harry Potter except for my wonderful OCs

Please R&R and enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Hermione is fairly good looking…" Matt was nudging Ollie as they joined the crowd that was walking back to Hogsmeade.

The look on his brother's made Ollie realize he was somewhat serious, but mostly having fun. With a little kick of laughter Ollie hit his brother in the arm, "While we're here can you keep the flirting to a minimum, please?" Oliver mimed a pleading look on his face.

"Anything for you little brother," Matt replied as he and Ollie continued down the road in the village. Matt was older than Oliver by about ten minutes and Matt usually never let Ollie forget it. Even though he was a little bit older, Matt lacked the discipline that Ollie had. Both of the brothers liked to play around, but Ollie acted more like the big brother.

Although Matt and Ollie are brothers yet they could not be more opposite. Matt stood tall at about six foot four inches tall. Ollie on the other hand barely grazed six feet. The light brown hair of Oliver stood in contrast to Matt's brown, nearly black hair.

Their differences even extended into the magical world. Oliver's wand was a good nine and one quarter inches with Yew as its base and hair form the mane of a kelpie for its core. This allows his wand to work well for all spells. Matt's wand stands at fourteen and three quarter inches with cherry wood for the base and runespoor fang for its core. Runespoor fang is a particularly interesting core considering it works best against dark magic.

While wandering around Hogsmeade the brothers' conversation drifted off towards quidditch. "There was no way your team could've won that match," boasted Matt as they were by what used to be Honeydukes.

Ollie stopped in his tracks retaliating at his brother, "Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me the only reason you scraped some glory off that loss was you went into a suicide dive to catch the snitch," Matt had stopped now too and had a glare on his face.

Cracking a smile, Ollie laughed, "You know what you're right. I broke three ribs and cracked my skull on that dive."

A voice came from behind them, "Ouch that must've hurt."

The brothers turned to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing behind them. Ollie laughed again, "It did."

Harry seemed a lot more jovial now that he was talking about quidditch, "So, you're a seeker, huh? I play seeker and Ron over here," he patted Ron on the shoulder, "Plays keeper."

"Really," Matt seemed interested in this development, "We might just have to play a match or two."

Ollie took over seeing the confusion on Ron's face, "Matt plays chaser for his division team."

Now the group seemed even more confused. Hermione spoke up to voice her lack of knowledge at this moment, "His _what_ team?"

"His division team," Ollie looked horrified that they hadn't heard of divisions, but he soon realized that they were not in the United States. Ollie thought for a moment and then came up with the solution, "A division is what you call a house here at Hogwarts."

A look of understanding dawned upon their faces. This time Harry spoke, "Okay that makes sense."

Matt looked at Ollie and then nudged him, "Ollie I think it is time that we headed out." Oliver nodded at his brother and then raised a hand to say goodbye.

Hermione once again looked puzzled, "Um, I know this sounds weird but how can we get a hold of you guys?"

A signature smile flashed on Matt's face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Hermione, "This should do the trick."

"Matt and Oliver Kingston, Protectors," Hermione held the card in her hand, "How will this help us contact you?"

Matt just smiled even more, "You of all people should understand that magic is everywhere, but since that isn't very clear here's a little explanation. Whenever you need us just find that card and we'll find you."

Hermione, still unpleased a little, thanked them anyway, "Thank you, but one more question please. Where will you be staying?"

This time Matt turned to Ollie who just shrugged, "That is a good question, but we'll figure it out eventually. Alright I think that is about it, so see you guys later." Once he finished, Matt waved at the group and he and Ollie disappeared with two loud cracks.

Arriving with two loud cracks, the twins landed somewhere in London. Oliver turned to his brother, "Do you even know where we are?"

A skeptical look showed on Matt's face, "Of course I don't. You know that."

"Then what the hell are we doing here?"

Matt palmed his forehead and explained why they were there, "We need a place to stay don't we?"

Oliver felt an extreme rush of stupidity as he realized why they were there. Across the street from them stood, quite possibly the most famous wizarding bar in the entire world, The Leaky Cauldron.

Matt motioned to his brother, "Let's go." The brothers walked across the street and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside the twins looked for the proprietor of the bar. They found him sitting behind the bar. It seemed that business was slow that day. Matt went over to the bartender, "Excuse me but do you have two rooms that we could rent?"

The bartender, "I have a few, there up on the third floor. The name is Tom by the way. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'm Matt and that's my brother Oliver," he pointed over his shoulder at his brother, "and I'll have the best firewhisky you got. Its gonna be a long journey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question: I'm saying it now that Matt and Ollie are not the only Protectors, more will be showing up (Later in the fic). My question is more of a request if you want to be made into a Protector just post a review asking me and I'll let you know.


	6. Butterbeer and Broomsticks

M/N: Sorry about the wait my wonderful people, but I had a few problems to deal with both with the Fic and real life. That doesn't matter now because here's the chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or story of Harry Potter, but I do own Matt and Ollie and a couple of new things in this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For nearly a month it was basically the same routine day in and day out. For Ollie it consisted of waking up and usually spending the day in Diagon Alley. Matt's day was a little bit different. He usually woke up late, sat at the bar for a little bit, go find a nice looking witch in Diagon Alley. If his efforts failed in Diagon, he would venture into London to look for a nice looking muggle girl.

Today was different because both the brothers woke up at the same time and when they headed down to the bar they saw a familiar face. On a stool at the bar talking to Tom the bartender, sat Hermione Granger.

A look of shock registered on the twins faces as she turned and smiled at them. With what seemed to be a giggle Hermione waved at the guys, "Hi Matt, Hi Ollie."

Still in awe on how she found them, Matt and Ollie simply waved back. Matt over came the shock first by doing the normal thing he said everyday, "Tom I'll have a firewhisky," and indicating Hermione, "whatever she wants."

Hermione blushed a little while replying, "A butterbeer is fine, thank you." Turning back to Matt and Ollie, who had taken seats next to her, she began to talk, "I'm gonna bet that you're wondering how I found you?"

Ollie took point, "Yes that is indeed what we are wondering. We never told anyone where we were staying."  
"Actually," blushing the slightest bit more, "when I was shopping at the market I heard Matt's voice and saw him flirting with a girl. I followed him and the girl until they went their separate ways and Matt returned here."

Ollie looked dumbstruck on how his brother, a protector could be so careless. Matt on the other hand laughed a little and flashed a signature smile, "You were following me?"

This comment sent Hermione into a shade of red that matched the Weasleys' hair. She turned away while she replied, "I had to find you guys some how and I didn't want to use the card because it wasn't an emergency,"

Smiling again Matt assured her, "It's all good, it doesn't matter." Hermione looked back and returned to her natural color. When she seemed better Matt continued, "Don't worry the card will tell us if you're in trouble or not."

Hermione looked even more relieved, yet slightly upset that she didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of following Matt. Turning to her drink she took a large swig of her butterbeer and set the glass down with a thud, "That's good to know, but we have a bit of news to discuss."

Curiousity plagued across both Matt and Ollie's faces. Hermione registered their faces as a good sign. Oliver cracked a smile himself, "What kind of news?"

"Well," Hermione leaned in as to not be overheard, "We're moving the package and might need some help if things go south." Pausing so that what she had just said registered, Hermione continued on, "Just in case be on stand by and have your brooms handy..."

"Brooms handy, huh," Matt looked happy at the mention of brooms. Standing up from the bar stool, Matt looked down at Hermione, "We'll be ready."

Following suit Hermione stood up and embraced the brothers in a hug, "Thank you so much." Letting go of the twins she turned around and exited out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Once she left, Ollie turned to Matt with a a joking look in his eye, "Do you even have your broom with you?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Good point," Ollie placed a hand under his chin in a thinking position. Within a few seconds the gesture paid off, "There is a quidditch and broom store here in Diagon Alley."  
Shock flitted into Matt's eyes, "You want to ride a British broomstick?"

"What's wrong with a British broomstick?" Oliver inquired.

Matt still looked apalled, "Nothing it's just that... They're so old fashioned."

"That's your problem," Matt said as he landed a slap on the back of Matt's head, "Just because according to you, the IceBolt is the best broomstick currently flying does not mean others suck."

The shocked face of Matt didn't change as he replied, "Of course they don't. The IceBolt is the American next generation of the Firebolt. Even I'll admit that the Firebolt is the greatest broomstick so far in wizarding history. The IceBolt can be made faster than it, but the other aspects drop once that happens. The Firebolt is nearly perfect in every way."

Ollie let Matt cool down and then offered a simple solution, "Why don't you apparate home and grab our broomsticks?"

Now Matt's face went from shocked to dumbstruck as he realized they could've done that the whole time. A smile appeared on Matt again as he spoke to his brother, "You know I love you right?" With a loud crack Matt disappeared and returned a few minutes later with two broomsticks in his hands. In his left hand stood Matt's IceBolt, all black with ice blue etching along the whole wood part of the broom. This was complimented by the ice blue letters that were at the hamdle that read, IceBolt. Matt's right hand helds Ollie's broom. It was the complete opposite of Matt's broom. The body was white with red markings along the whole thing. Ollie's broom was made by a fairly new American company. This was their first model they had ever made, The Shooting Star.

Ollie reached out and grabbed his broom. Meanwhile Matt looked at his brother, "What do we do now?"

The obvious answer came to Ollie's voice, "We wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have most of this fic written and realized that it will be hard to write in more Protectors, but the is another Fic I'm writing that will have Protectors in it.

Question: Is it okay if I write you guys(those who want to be protectors" in the other fic?


End file.
